R3-S6
by MaireadSystem
Summary: A broken droid has waited a long time to get fixed. Based on Clone Wars and The Mandalorian. Lighthearted start, likely to stay that way.


_A note from Hotch:_

_I've been too busy to work on my own story lately, but Jack started this one at my suggestion because he was upset about the ending of an episode of _The Clone Wars._ He has also been watching _The Mandalorian, _which he likes a lot. He's just a kid and this is the first time he's tried writing a story of this length that was not a school project, so please go easy on him. (If you're confused about the authorship of this story, please look over the profile for this account and it should make a bit more sense.) I helped him with a little bit of plot structure, spelling and grammar._

_Spoilers for Clone Wars S1:E7 "Duel of the Droids" and The Mandalorian chapters 2 and 3._

* * *

R3-S6 by Jack Hotchner

R3-S6 is an astromech droid who replaced R2-D2 when he was lost. Anakin did not like him because he only wanted R2-D2. Ahsoka liked him and wanted Anakin to like him. But it turned out that R3-S6 was spying for General Grievous. In the end, R2-D2 dropped R3-S6 into space and he got hit by a ship and was in pieces. I think R2 just did that because he was mad. So here's what I think could happen after that.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Once when the Mandalorian was looking for a bounty, he found a scavenger ship. Inside was the scavenger named Clibro.

"Where is your cousin Dubro?" Mando asked.

"I'll never tell you," said Clibro, who was tied up with a cable.

"We'll see."

Mando put Clibro on the Razor Crest and went back on the scavenger ship to try to figure out where Dubro was. He searched the whole thing, but he could not find any information. The only droid on the ship was a pilot droid that did not know anything besides how to fly the ship and some pieces of an old R3 unit. Mando decided to take the pieces back to the Razor Crest.

"What are these?" he asked Clibro.

"Those are just pieces of a droid I found floating in space," said Clibro.

"Are you sure there's no information about your cousin in this droid's memory?"

"Yeah, I just wanted to sell it for parts."

Mando was not sure if that was true. "Well, I guess if I sell it for parts, that might make up for not being able to turn you both in."

He put the pieces of the droid together while his ship flew on autopilot to the planet where Clibro was wanted. When the pieces were together, Mando saw that the only missing part was the top dome section. The front of it was covered with oil so he cleaned it up. It was gold under the oil and dirt. Then he put the pieces away to store them until he could find parts to access its memories.

For a few days after turning in Clibro, Mando kept trying to fix the droid, but then he decided it was a waste of time, and put it in a little cargo space. Later, he forgot all about it and stacked other things on top of the hatch. He did not think about it for years.

* * *

Years later, Mando had much bigger things to worry about. He got a mudhorn egg for the jawa thieves to get them to give back the pieces of his ship. While they were celebrating, the jawas kept bringing out pieces of junk and playing with them. Some of them were pieces of Mando's ship, but some were just things they found other places.

Mando heard the kid wake up a little bit and make a little sound. He was looking at something shiny and smiling with his eyes half closed. He pointed at the thing with one claw and then went back to sleep.

Mando said to Kuiil, "My armor got pretty messed up getting that egg. Tell them I want that piece of scrap metal too."

Kuiil told the droids what he wanted. They were so happy about the egg that they let him have it.

* * *

Mando rescued the kid and started looking for a quiet planet to hide on until other bounty hunters stopped looking for them. While they were flying, the kid liked playing with part of a lever on the Razor Crest's dashboard, so Mando gave him the piece of junk that he got from the jawas.

The kid was really happy to have something to play with. He messed with the wires under the dirty tan dome. Mando watched him playing until he tried putting the dome on his head like a really heavy hat with the wires hooked under his chin to hold it on. Mando realized he looked like an astromech droid. That reminded him of the one he took from Clibro. Dubro had never been caught.

"I wonder if I still have that old R3 unit," he said. "Where did I put it?"

He left the kid playing in the cockpit and went to the cargo hold. He had to move a lot of stuff so he could get to the little hatch. The jawas had not noticed it and the droid was still inside. He got it out and took it to the cockpit.

The kid had put down the dome and was standing on it like the king of a mountain. He started wobbling and Mando had to drop the droid and jump to catch him.

"Careful," Mando said.

The kid tipped his head to the side to look past Mando at the droid parts. He squeaked and picked up the dome.

"That's what I was thinking. Let's see if it fits."

He was surprised when he saw that the different parts were the same dusty tan color except for the place he cleaned up, and now that he noticed, there was a little oil stain on the dome's eyepiece.

Mando knew the chances of finding the rest of the droid were tiny, so he was very surprised. He plugged the droid into a power terminal to let it charge up. "I should probably find a restraining bolt for it before I turn it on," he said. "You never know what a strange droid is programmed to do."

The kid walked over and tried to touch the charging light on the droid, but Mando picked him up.

"Leave it alone," he said. He took him back to the cockpit and the kid started trying to push buttons and mess with levers again.

* * *

The end of chapter 1. I hope you liked it.


End file.
